


Roadmap

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Post-The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: "Is this a date?"And Andy waits only a beat before saying, "No," at the same time that Joe nonchalantly says, "Yes," right at the TV.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 268





	Roadmap

**Author's Note:**

> Just me riffing on the film, as usual. I love these two!

"Do you like pasta?"

The four of them are standing in the ridiculously vast kitchen of their most recent safe house, Nicky at the helm of anything and everything meal-related. But it's Andy who's asking.

Nile thinks about it. She doesn't _not_ like it.

Back turned to them, fiddling with something at the counter, Joe chimes in with, "Nicky's cooking," which is par for the course. Not that Andy is a bad cook by any stretch of the imagination, but Nicky can make even a rote dish like pasta into something of culinary interest.

"Sure," she replies mildly.

Andy nods, and Nile thinks she catches Nicky suppressing a smile out of the corner of her eye, but it's gone instantly, Nicky seemingly busy chopping garlic.

As expected, it's the best pasta she's ever had. Which makes it incredibly odd that Joe isn't partaking, mostly because he's the first to dig in whenever Nicky's cooking. But Andy _is_. They are, in fact, sitting across from each other at the TV room table, while Joe and Nicky are sitting on the couch watching association football, munching on corner-shop fish and chips.

There's wine. It's good wine, the year on it starting with a one and an eight. Joe and Nicky aren't having wine. Or any of the pasta.

"Is this a date?"

And Andy waits only a beat before saying, "No," at the same time that Joe nonchalantly says, "Yes," right at the TV, only they're on commercials and Nicky is not even pretending not to be paying more attention to them than to European sports.

Andy is inscrutable. But Nile's not an idiot.

"Right."

But, much later, Andy does the dishes, since Nicky cooked, and Nile helps her, and, it turns out, it totally was a date.

**Author's Note:**

> First time delving into Andy/Nile. Kudos/comments are, of course, greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
